That One Question
by CommanderOfMurders
Summary: I have never written a story on or the internet really so I hope I do this right. I didn't know what to put this under so be warned. THIS IS A CREEPYPASTA STORY! IT ONLY INCLUDES THEM THOUGH. It's supposed to be a one shot but I don't know if it'll show like that. O O Thanks for reading.


You watched as Toby lit a firecracker, throwing it into the next room. You honestly had no friggin' clue what he was doing but you decided to watch anyways.

Big mistake.

You heard a loud bang, followed by a scream and a crash. 'Oh dear lo-' you didn't even have time to finish your thought when Toby grabbed your arm with a prompt "RUN LIKE A MUDDERBUCKER!", (being) dragged/running down the hall you almost fall on your face a few times. "What did you do, you idiot!", you questioned but more like screamed at your friend. He didn't get to answer you, even if he wanted to, because you both let out a scream as you fell down a set of stairs. You landed in a rather awkward position, with Toby laying half on top of you and half on top of... Well, you heard muffled yelling so you only assumed someone else that happened to pass by ended up caught in the fray.

You stood very carefully as to not step on someone. "What the..." You heard groaning, looking down you realized that your attempts were futile as you were practically standing of Masky's face. "OH MY GOD! MASKY! SORRY!" You basically screamed before looking up the steps that you had recently had a quarrel with, you could've sworn your heart stopped when you saw Laughing Jack and Jeff the Killer standing at the top of the stairs. "For the love of...!" you ran towards Eyeless Jack's baseme- er, bedroom. You skidded into the room, slamming and locking the door behind you.

You let out a sigh of relief before hearing someone clear their throat, you flipped around, seeing the demon himself standing there. Now, you and Jack were pretty close but you had never been in his... room? You don't care what people say, it seems like a freaking cave to you. "Uhm, hi!" You gave an awkward wave, he stood up and walked towards you, slightly looming over you. "What... What did you do? I heard screaming it was high pitched so I assume-" You cut him off, "Jeff? Probably." He simply nodded, setting down the book that you didn't even notice he held. "I didn't do anything, by the way. Toby found Firecrackers, and no I didn't burst into flames. Thanks for asking." You raised your eyebrows for emphasis. He chuckled, his voice deep. "I assume that it won't be safe for awhile out there, for you anyways." You could 'see' his eyebrow raise behind that blue mask. "Yeaaaahhh... Could I..." He waved for you to continue. "CouldIstayherewithyouforawhile?" He paused, probably trying to re-start his mental translator. "Oh, of course you can. But that is, if it doesn't disturb you." You smiled thankfully. He threw a piece of... something you don't want named to the Seed Eater who was laying lazily on a blanket. He then laid his hand gently on your back, his black claw-like nails lightly grazing your shirt. You shuddered lightly and you could've sworn he chuckled as he laid you down on his bed, you raised an eyebrow; secretly worried about his next move. "Jack...?" Your voice came out slightly shaky but he ignored you.

You watched as he removed his black hoodie, leaving him in a black t-shirt and his normal black jeans. He seemed to pause for a moment before removing his mask, laying it on the bedside table. He awaited your reaction. "Wow. That's not what I expected." You mentally slapped yourself when you realized what that sounded like. "Not that that's a bad thing, I mean! I-uh, crap." You smiled sheepishly has he seemed confused for a moment before laughing at you slightly. He smirked and slid into the bed beside you, you were slightly awkward feeling until he proved that he was completely alright with the situation when he cuddled his face into your neck; wrapping his arms around your waist. "Just relax."

You smiled as you got more comfortable with the situation, laying your head on top of his. Who knew he was cuddly? The two of you were simply laying there when a thought suddenly popped up in your mind. "Jack?" He made a humming noise in response. "What do you think L.J and Jeff were doing in that bedroom together?"


End file.
